Last Chance
by chocolatemarzipan
Summary: *One Shot* Songfic, just read it. No flames it's stupid if you flame. R+R please.
1. Part 1

~*~*~Last Chance~*~*~  
  
by: xanim3ang3lx  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song I put in this fic and I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Athough I wish I did...  
  
~Ayeka PoV~  
  
Life is unreal... It is an illusion, of twists and turns and the utter emptiness you will inevitably feel one day. I used to believe in love. Love was not a mere word to me it was, my soul... I had always known that I would find someone I really loved... little did I know that he would be taken away from me. No, it wasn't Yosho, I had feelings for him, but they were not really the feelings of love I had imagined. He was more of the brotherly love than I had expected... I should've known, but I was blind and confused until I found him. Heaven and Earth... my Tenchi... when I first met him it was love at first sight. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his midnight black hair, and his handsome features, he was obviously quite mesmerising. Little did I know that I would have to contend for his affections with her... Ryoko, she was my friend, I found solace in her when he was taken away. Yet, I hurt us both when we would bicker and fight and I would've never known that I would lose.   
  
This is my last dance with you  
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is real  
  
I smiled as he told her, I was happy for him, he had just blurted it out one day during dinner. Ryoko looked like she was going to cry... she was happy too. I'm not happy for myself though, I was doomed to be unhappy forever. To have my two loves taken away,my brother, and one of whom I loved more than anything, I felt as if my entire life had been stripped away. I would watch as they would steal each others kisses and live with a passion. Yet, Ryoko was much nicer to me now that the truth had come out. Tenchi, I hadn't spoken to him sincerely, just a few hellos, and a few stolen glances. Those glances they were more important to me that my throne, the throne that I had so willingly given up for him. Yet as time passed by I slowly began to fade, I began to forget, a state of senility began to overcome me and that's when it hit me straight in the face... I couldn't love again.  
  
~End of PoV~  
  
Ayeka watched the sunset on top of the roof. She was alone, a solitary figure on her own... without a place to go, without a heart. Sasami saw her on the roof and sighed. She tip toed away and went inside the house everyone was there, Mihoshi was reading a romance novel, Kiyone was playing cards with Mihoshi, and Tenchi was snuggling with Ryoko on the couch. Everything seemed perfect, serene, but there was a void. It was cold, it was seeping from the soul, pain. Sasami sat on the couch, the darkness surronding her, nobody knew, nobody understood, because they don't want too.   
  
This is the last chance for us  
  
This is the moment that I just cannot let end  
  
Before I know that there's a chance we're more than friends  
  
~Sasami PoV~  
  
I'm quite worried about my sister... she hasn't eaten in days, she won't even eat her favorite food. She is living in denial, even I in my 11th year of age can see it. This has opened up my eyes, is this really what love is? Just a bunch of heartaches, whispered dreams, and broken promises. Ayeka, a shell of her former self, only visible to those who know the truth... love had destroyed her. She needs to move on. Is it really that hard Tsunami? "Her emotions, a mixing of colors inside the soul" she replied. Her aura is dark, love is gone. "She needs to find it again" Tsunami whipered.   
  
~End of PoV~  
  
"Sasami..."  
  
"Sasami..."  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes to find her sister calling her name. Ayeka's face was calm, it showed no sign of sorrow, until Sasami had looked in her eyes. Ayeka whispered "Sasami you had fallen asleep on the couch, everyone is waiting for dinner." Sasami sat up and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
So don't let go, don't let go  
  
Make it last all night  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine  
  
~Sasami PoV~   
  
Shoot... I overslept again. Iv'e been more tired lately, I keep on thinking of my poor sister and I'm busy making plans to go back to Jurai. We need to go back, away from here, It's hurting her. Tenchi will understand... at least one day, I hope he will.  
  
~End of PoV~  
  
  
  
I kept my feelings so deep  
  
I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside  
  
Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes  
  
" Okay everyone I'm done" Sasami announced. They all gathered toward the table, everyone except for Ayeka. "Dammit" she cursed in her mind "I knew this would happen." Ayeka was gone, she went upstairs, the only way to supress her misery was to be alone.  
  
***  
  
(next day)  
  
Sasami went outside to find where Tenchi had gone, she was going to tell him. She ran to the carrot field and found him there sitting next to Ryoko. She whispered to him "Tenchi... I need to tak to you... alone." Tenchi nodded and waved to Ryoko who understood she had to leave. Then Sasami stated her ordeal "Tenchi, Ayeka and I must leave, thank you for letting us stay in your house." He smiled and replied "It's okay I'll miss you, though." Sasami looked off to the sunset "I will leave later, goodbye Tenchi-sama." She left and he was left alone.  
  
~Tenchi PoV~  
  
Sasami acts as if she was wise beyond her years. She has certainly grown up.  
  
~End of PoV~  
  
  
  
Ayeka stepped out of the house for the first time since the whole ordeal. The air was cold, it was like a dagger of ice on her cheeks. Nothing was there to warm her except for the pair of dark brown eyes that scanned her. He looked at her, she was different, her face was paler, she had lost a lot of weight, her hair had lost it's sheen, but it was down though. Her kimono was dark blue and she wore a white obi with butterflies on it. Just like her soul, dark , but with some hope inside. Her eyes wasn't the warm ruby color anymore. They turned maroon, as dark as the dead leaf on the floor beside her. She couldn't look at him, it hurt her to. She just looked at the floor her tears blurring her vision, and spilling to the floor. He proceeded to walk nearer to her. She couldn't move an inch. She didn't know whether to move or stay.   
  
But this is my last chance to say  
  
What's in my heart before you stay out of my life  
  
And then you'll understand the way I feel inside  
  
  
  
Tenchi just got close to her and whispered "Ayeka..." She wiped away her tears and looked up at him. He hugged her and she couldn't control her tears anymore she just burst out crying. Sasami opened the door and saw the sight. "How perfect" she whispered.The wind carried her words and mended the hearts of people who were shattered and torn. The wind had made the leaves swirl around Tenchi and Ayeka. A kaliedscope of colors, each one a diffrent feeling in each other's heart. The air was still freezing but the warmth each others body gave was enough.   
  
So hold me close cause it feels so right  
  
This is my last chance to make it mine  
  
Make this dream reality  
  
So close and yet so far  
  
Gotta find a way into your heart  
  
Gotta speak my mind  
  
Gotta open up to you this time  
  
I can't let you slip away tonight  
  
This is my last dance with you  
  
Ayeka held him close and whispered "Tenchi... I love you... always have and always will...I can move on too... because I know that if you are happy I can be happy too even if it means I'm not part of your happiness." He drew her closer and whispered "how can I be happy when my only happiness is you... " Ayeka was shocked to hear these words "what about Ryoko?" He smiled "we aren't meant to be... she loves someone else and so do I.. I love you " He drew her in closer for a kiss... The leaves blew around hiding them as they shared it. Their warmth embraced each other filling each others soul. They both felt so complete.   
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is so real  
  
So don't let go  
  
Just make it last all night long  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine, yeah  
  
To make you mine... 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue....  
  
The wedding bells rang, you could hear them ring over the horizon... Ryoko stepped out of the church in a white dress. She wore a veil on her head which cascaded along the floor, and her strapless dress was snug, but beautiful on her. Her husband stood next to her with pride.   
  
When Ayeka and Tenchi had kissed, moments later Ryoko showed up with someone who was very familiar to Ayeka. It was Ayeka's fiance Kurama Shinomori (*-_-) They had found out before Ayeka and Tenchi were born Kurama used to be Ryoko's partner in the crimes she commited for Kagato, they had parted ways since. Ryoko loved him even more than she loved Tenchi but she knew there would always be a special place in her heart for him.  
  
Washu looked at her daughter with pride and mother's love as they went to their honeymoon . Mihoshi had just finished the entire box of Kleenex, and Kiyone was waving a handkerchief at the limo as it drove away. Sasami watched as Ryo-ohki started crying and she hugged her close.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka where at the gardens behind the church. They sat down at a bench near the river. A paradise of sakura blossoms, and a crystalline river which ran its course through the trees. If Ayeka could spend forever anywhere, she would spend it here. The sakura petals fell around them as they sat. Ayeka smoothed her dress down. It was purple, the same color as her hair. It was strapless too, it was simple yet elegant. A petal fell into her lap and she picked it up her hands smoothing the folds of the light pink petal. She blew it into the air. The wind picked it up, sending it into the river where it floated along the banks. Tenchi just gazed at her with love. "She used to be the petal on the river" he thought "so alone, but now she is like the flowes in the tree, happy." They sat silently, the wind was their music, whispering words of love on heaven's breath. THe fragrance lulling, and intoxicating them, the river back coaxing them into silence. Tenchi opened his mouth to speak but Ayeka put a finger on his lips. She sweetly spoke "please let this moment last forever." He smiled and softly kissed her on the lips. He could taste her sweetness, she was like sugar... he proceeded to kiss her even more. Filling her entirely, taking all of her in. When he was sure she could take no more, he stopped and asked her "Ayeka, if I ask you this question, will you love me forever?" Ayeka's heart skipped a beat. She knew what he was going to ask, she shook her head with understanding and smiled " forever is not enough for me to show how much I love you. If I have a tommorrow it will be because I have you..." Tenchi took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger  
  
and said "Even if I live till tommorrow or if I live till the end of time, I'll always love you..." They kissed again... this time it lasted till forever and forever they stayed this way...  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
